The deployment of high quality video to smart phones, high definition televisions, automotive information systems, and other video devices with screens has grown tremendously in recent years. The wide variety of information devices supporting video content requires multiple types of video content to be provided to devices with different size, quality, and connectivity capabilities.
Video has evolved from two dimensional single view video to multiview video with high-resolution three-dimensional imagery. In order to make the transfer of video more efficient, different video coding and compression schemes have tried to get the best picture from the least amount of data. The Moving Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) developed standards to allow good video quality based on a standardized data sequence and algorithm. The H.264 (MPEG4 Part 10)/ Advanced Video Coding design was an improvement in coding efficiency typically by a factor of two over the prior MPEG-2 format. The quality of the video is dependent upon the manipulation and compression of the data in the video. The video can be modified to accommodate the varying bandwidths used to send the video to the display devices with different resolutions and feature sets. However, distributing larger, higher quality video, or more complex video functionality requires additional bandwidth and improved video compression.
Thus, a need still remains for a video coding system that can deliver good picture quality and features across a wide range of device with different sizes, resolutions, and connectivity. In view of the increasing demand for providing video on the growing spectrum of intelligent devices, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to save costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures, adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.